


5.1亿平方公里的幻想乡

by MirrorWorldCollector



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Touhou Project
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Foreign Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorWorldCollector/pseuds/MirrorWorldCollector
Summary: 幻想乡，是位于东之国某地的一处世外桃源。那里居住着无数被人类认为不可能存在于世的妖怪。外界的人类无法进入那里，里面的居民也出不去。它是妖怪最后的庇护所。可不知从哪一天开始，这个庇护所也渐渐迎来了它的终结……





	5.1亿平方公里的幻想乡

“一直歌唱，直到绝望漫溢；一直书写，直到灾难启幕；一直表演，直到结局到来……”

* * *

这是什么奇怪的歌词啊，灵梦在心底默默地念叨着。她大概曾经是个巫女，可是现在却为一些小事烦神。自从大妖怪八云紫带领她们离开幻想乡以后，她们便不得不开始适应这个“新世界”——一个5.1亿平方公里的幻想乡——的生活。

“灵梦，她们来了吗？”八云紫不知从哪里冒了出来。

妖怪八云紫是幻想乡的缔造者之一。当幻想乡的终结确乎来临之际，她当机立断，将幻想乡中最后仍在坚守的妖怪和人类带离了幻想乡，并引她们来到外界。外界—— 用她的话来说，5.1亿平方公里的幻想乡——也有一些像妖怪一样的家伙。这些“妖怪”们也遇到了有关终结的问题，便打算作为exchanger和她们进行一次交换。如今，灵梦能够站在这里，不仅要感谢紫的全力相助，还多亏了那些无私的exchanger们。

“还没呢⋯⋯这外界这么大，大家又都不熟悉人类那一套，怎么才能到啊？”

灵梦望着那份长长的应到人员名单，皱了皱眉。魔法使魔理沙，风祝东风谷早苗，天狗射命丸文，以及红魔馆那一大群妖怪和人类……如今都分散在外界各处，一时半会好像还到不了呢。

* * *

“感谢你们的倾力相助，我们将铭记你们的无私。”

无私？根本就是无奈吧。


End file.
